


La familia

by TasteFaith



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Brian is a bit of a brat, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Gen, Jesse is still dead, Out of Character, Spanking, Younger Brian, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteFaith/pseuds/TasteFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a part of the family, even after he was "outed" as a cop.<br/>Though not being used to be a part of a big family, with overprotective brothers and sisters, he has some trouble to adapt.<br/>He still is a Buster, and he still lies and is way too reckless for his families poor nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Still have no beta reader, my mistakes are my own!
> 
> I've been sitting on this fic for a long time, it was a friend who requested it but I never got around to post it on here. My friend also wants some kind of continuation, but I'm still not sure there will actually be a second part of this ^^

Brian was no weakling. 

And although Dom was _quite_ thicker and more buff then him, Brian could have given a hell of a lot more fuss about being dragged away from a race like a naughty kid.  
Family was everything. This was something Brian had never experienced before, and found it, sometimes, hard to understand. Not that he didn't or wouldn't do everything and anything for his little family of misfits, but the hard part was understanding their anger/worry when it came to _his_ own safety. No one had really cared before.

Wincing as Dom almost shoved him into the waiting car's backseat, and even went as far as to buckle him in, Brian still kept his mouth shut. Because Dom's blood vessels were throbbing on his forehead and on his neck, and Brian knew he was in deep shit.

Vince gave him a sympathetic and apologizing look the the rear-mirror, and although Brian wanted to be pissed at the man for telling Dom about the race and snitching on him...he knew that the man only did it because he too had been worried about the family's youngest brother, and he _had_ given Vince the slip after all.

Little brother. Yeah he was the youngest of the bunch now. Only a few months younger then Mia, but still younger.  
After the undercover fiasco in L.A, Jesse's death, all the cops and criminals that were after them, Dom had gone into a overprotective-alpha-man-mode and kept a short leash on everyone in the family. 

Brian had been convinced that he'd never see these people that he had grown to love, after he exposed himself as a undercover cop.  
He had accepted that going to jail, after his boss discovered he had let Toretto go, was his punishment for betraying, what probably was his only chance to, his own family. He clearly didn't deserve them.

He _really_ hadn't expected Dom and the rest of the family to come after him, to get him out of the prison bus, and to be pissed at him. But the anger was not for the undercover cop thing, it was because he hadn't trusted _his family_ to help him out. They had known that he was a cop for quite awhile, and was waiting for him to come clean so they could clear the air, and then take him with them. 

He had been so confused. He'd fought every rule Dom had put him under, he would never admit it out loud, but he had been a total fucking brat from the start.  
He had been in for a rude awakening, when he thought that Dom would just stand and watch him have a tantrum, that had ended in Brian running away and risking his life for a stupid thing. 

He can't really explain the feeling of complete humiliation, shock and also safety, when Leon dragged him in front of a heavily frowning Dom, and he had about 1 second to look defiant before Dom had him over his knees, 3 seconds to let out a horrified squawk as Dom pulled down his jeans and briefs, 4 seconds to realize that Leon and Vince was still in the room before Dom's unforgiving hand fell down on his asscheeks in a flurry of intense anger.

Brian did the only thing he could; he kicked, screamed bloody murder and yelled that Dom "had _no right_ ", only to break down a few minutes later and plead with his brother to stop, please _stop_! He would never, _ever_ do anything to anger Dom again!  
And when Dom stopped for a second Brian had thought he said the right thing, but was sorely mistaken as he was just tipped forward and Dom went after the undercurve of his ass, yelling at Brian that he was never allowed to put _himself_ into danger like that again. His family had been worried sick. He was not gonna loose Brian, nor anyone else in the family. Not again.

It didn't take long before Brian was a blubbering mess of honest regret, truly crying, in a way he hadn't done since he was a kid. Or well, he was, in his family's eyes, still a kid but you get the point.  
Dom stopped the spanking and flipped Brian over, so his burning behind was between the big man's thighs, while rocking him and murmuring that he was forgiven, letting Brian get tears and snot all over his oil-stained tanktop, and telling him how scared he had been when he found out what Brian had done. 

Dom scared. For _him_.

Brian tried his best to stutter out a genuine apology, clinging to his brother's neck as he let his tears fall until he was sure he had none left, a strange but pleasant feeling of having a weight on his shoulders, finally being lifted.  
Feeling a draft on his still burning butt, he squirmed a bit in Dom's lap and thankfully his brother got the message, helping him pull his boxers up again but telling him to kick the jeans off because he was being sent straight off to bed. Not in the mood, nor having the strength to argue, Brian just nods and steps back, but Dom grabs him and turned him around so that he was facing his two other brothers.

"All of us have been in the position you've just been in Bri, you have nothin' to be ashamed of in front of your familia. But also know, that anyone of us will do what I just did, if you _EVER_ do anything as stupid as this again. We're all aware of the dangers when it comes to racing, or the hijacks. But to go head-first to battle with criminal lords, because you're pissed, and without telling us... This spanking-" and Brian couldn't help but to wince at _that_ word "-will seem like a love tap, if you do something like this again."  
With that Dom pushed him gently forward, and both Leon and Vince came to pat his back and ruffle his hair, murmuring praises at how good he handled it and that all was forgiven.

"Oh and your ass is seriously restricted for one month, Buster. You do your work in the garage, you come home, you go to bed by 10pm - no TV, no computer, no phone unless it's work or emergency. You're grounded." Dom said.

Brian spun around and had, obviously, forgotten that his butt was still on fire, and that it was because of the man he was about to point a finger towards and yell " _You can't be serious?!_ " to - but his two other brothers felt sorry for him and Vince helpfully smacked a hand over his mouth, while Leon brought an arm around his waist and hoisted him up, dragging him out of the garage and to the house before he could say anything.  
Carrying/dragging their youngest brother to his room, they gave each other a look over the blonde's head, a look that said "man this kid is gonna have his butt roasted so many times..", but the look had a fondness to it as well. 

Because Brian was their _brother_.

Swallowing hard as they now drove home, Brian didn't even try to explain, or talk at all as he nervously watched his brothers seethe in the front seats.  
His ass was so grass.

-TBC


	2. Vince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince's thoughts about it all.  
> Brian gets his awaited punishment.

Vince silently cursed the Buster for managing to ditch him, and forcing him to return to Dom without him. Vince got such a dress-down from his older brother, for letting the little brat give him the slip, making his cheeks burn in shame as Dom scolded him. But he had such a soft spot for his kid brother, he hated seeing him in any kind of pain, and hated that the kid sometimes couldn't understand how loved he was.

Sighing as Dom got into the passenger seat, he took off towards their home. Brian kept squirming and pouting in the backseat, while Dom more or less vibrated with anger beside him. And as he parked outside their house, and Dom barked a " _Get your ass inside and go to your room!_ " (which had the kid fleeing out of the car), he just had to grip Dom's arm when he made to follow the kid.

"Bro, are.. Do you want me to handle this? Are you too..upset?"

He was basically asking Dom if there was a risk he would be too hard on their kid, it was sometimes a fine balance between giving a really hard spanking, and not turning it into a beating instead.  
He almost flinched as Dom whipped his head around to stare at him, and he couldn't help but to hold his breath as he was stared down by his brother, only to let that breath out in a whoosh as Dom's eyes softened and he patted Vince's shoulder.

"It's a'right Vince. Yeah I'm fucking pissed, and yeah he'll get his first taste of Letty's hairbrush, but nah, I'd never hurt him like that." 

Vince was glad his older brother didn't see this as him not trusting Dom to be able to handle it, and instead saw it for what it was; Vince was looking after the family, and sometimes it was necessary watching out so family members wouldn't unconsciously hurt eachother too.

Releasing Dom's arm he nodded, but he called out after his brother as he was about to shut the door.  
"Can I finish it? I...I need to. He gave me the slip.." 

Vince had no doubt that Dom could hear how hard it was for him to ask this, because as mentioned earlier, he _hated_ seeing his kid brother in pain, and now he was asking if _he_ could be the one bringing pain upon him. But Vince would rather do that, then have Brian trying to do something like this again. Vince knew he had always been soft with Brian ever since he joined the family, because he had been such an ass towards the kid in L.A. He couldn't help but to feel guilty.

Dom watched him for awhile, and he held his brother's gaze.  
"A'right. Sit outside the door, I'll call you." 

And then Dom closed the car door to go after Brian. Vince let out a sigh and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes for a few minutes before opening them again, a determined light growing in them as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car and then into the house.

The rest of the family was sitting in the living room, trying to hide their worry, and their winces, when Brian's painful yelling and crying reached downstairs.  
Vince gave them a short nod before going upstairs to lean against the wall, outside of Brian's room. The kid was already crying hard, Vince had no doubt Dom was really laying in to him, and that he wouldn't hold back this time.  
They had _forbidden_ Brian to enter this race, with good reason too since it was known the race was arranged by a gang that cheated - if anyone else won the race other then the gang's members, the winner would receive a bullet in their brains instead of the winner cash.

Of course Brian didn't listen, he wanted to be "useful" since he had been the one to convince the family to stop with the truck hijackings for now, and to stay low. He felt guilty that the family didn't have as much money as before, just 'cause they hadn't done a heist for a long while now. 

They didn't put up many street races around here, and when they did the prize money was so shitty, that it just wasn't worth risking your ass for them.  
So naturally when Brian heard about a race, that would have him being able to win a large amount of cash he went for it, he didn't bother check up the race arrangers and refused to listen to his brothers and sisters warnings. 

It had _seemed_ like the kid was done sulking, when he came out in the garage to offer Vince company for some car-parts delivery, making little jokes and being helpful to his brother as they drove off.  
Asking Vince to pull over at the gas station, so Brian could get his usual energy drink, wasn't odd either. Dom didn't like the kid drinking it, so Brian took his chance when being out with Vince since Vince rarely said no, and yeah he was manipulating him but Vince was only human and when his kid brother gave him the puppy-eyes...he _was only human_ goddammit.

But after waiting for almost 5-10 minutes outside the gas station, Vince got worried. 

" _Shouldn't take the kid this long._ " 

So he got out of the truck and went into the store, and found that Brian was nowhere in sight. He went to the clerk and demanded to know where his little brother was, and the clerk answered with a snark that he should "keep an better eye on his brother", who had apparently asked to use the restroom and then jumped out said restroom's window.

Kid hadn't done anything illegal, but the clerk was pissed cause he had to open the toilet door from the outside, and apparently that was considered "extra" work.  
Cursing Vince ran outside, but if the kid had a 5-10 min start with, what he guessed, some race car that he had, obviously, stashed around here, Vince didn't have a chance to catch up to him. So with a loud curse he did what he had to, he turned the truck around at the same time as he called Dom, telling him that Brian was gone.

Then when he came home, Dom was waiting for him in his car, giving Vince a sharp reprimand for letting Brian give him the slip.  
This was nothing though, because when they finally arrived to the race, it was only to find it had already started and Brian was, of course, in the lead. Cursing they frantically drove another way to the finish line, it took them a bit longer then they'd first thought, and when they got there Brian stood there, with a gun to his forehead.

He couldn't explain the pain and terror that spread through his chest at the thought of loosing Brian, just as they'd lost Jesse... It had him feeling like his heart would explode inside his chest, and he knew by Dom's gasp that he felt the same. Before he could say anything Dom was out the door and barking angry words at the men that held their little brother by gun point, and Vince was happy that the Toretto name was still very known in the race world. Because after Dom made sure they knew, that Brian was his brother, and then that they could have him disqualified for what ever reason so they could keep the money, without any _trouble_ , the gang was quick to back off. 

Vince had no doubt that had anyone else, less known, asked for the same thing they'd be dead by now. But Dom was both admired and feared, as was his family, so the gang probably saw it as a win that they got this deal, rather then have Dom send every person he knew after them.  
And now here they were. 

" _Vince._ "

He startled although Dom had barely raised his voice, his deep tenor rumbling through the closed door, and Vince steeled himself as he straightened up and opened the door.  
Brian was wailing, sobbing and trying to talk at the same time. His butt was a deep red, and yeah _that_ looked like it hurt as hell.  
Vince closed the door with a click after he entered the room, and Brian turned his head to meet his gaze; regret, pain, and now confusion, tumbling around in those bright baby-blues. 

"Ten. No more. No less." Dom rumbled at the same time as he grabbed the dreaded brush and held the handle out to Vince. 

Brian's eyes widened as he figured out what was gonna happen, and Vince had to hold back a wince at the kid's horrified sob of " _Vince no!_ ", steeling himself again as he nodded and grabbed the brush, then sitting down beside Dom on the bed. 

The kid didn't have the strength to fight when Dom easily hoisted him up, and then transferred him so he was over Vince's lap instead, the broken sobs and a weak " _Please.._ " the only resistance the kid would give.  
Vince swallowed hard and closed his eyes and Dom grabbed his neck lightly in silent support. And then he flashed back to the sight of Brian standing there, with a gun pressed to his head.  
Opening his eyes he raised the brush, and then let it fall against the already red and swollen skin of Brian's behind. 

Brian howled, and Vince had to swallow thickly, it hurt so much having to do this.

"If you ever.. God dammit Bri..! I..I thought.. They had a gun.. Don't ever do something like this again! _Ever_!"  
By the end Vince could hear his own voice crack, and Dom's hand squeezed his neck again, while Brian started to wail once more, kicking his legs involuntarily at every swat with the brush. 

Then finally after ten swats, it was over.  
Vince hurled the goddamn brush at the wall, before he roughly pulled Brian up and had him straddling his legs as he hugged the kid hard, kissing the top of his blonde head as he tugged the too big t-shirt over the kid's red behind, trying to save some of his dignity even though he was pretty sure Brian was too out of it to care.  
Brian was hugging him back, telling him he was _so sorry_ and squirming closer as if he was trying to crawl under Vince's skin, needing the comfort and to know his brothers still loved him.  
Vince started to murmur soothing words, feeling Dom joining in on the hug by hooking an arm around Vince neck, and rubbing Brian's back. 

It didn't take too long before Brian was almost nodding off, having calmed down until only some wet hiccups and his stuffed nose was disturbing the silence, so Vince got up so he could try to put the kid down on the bed.  
Brian reacted in an instant, hanging from Vince's neck and sobbing out a panicked " _Don't leave me! I'm sorry!_ " and goddamnit if Vince didn't have to swallow another lump, in his suddenly too tight throat, after hearing that.

"I'm not leaving you bro, just...gonna make some room so I can fit on the bed too, ya know?" he murmured, thankful when Dom helped him lift the kid until they both could lay down without being uncomfortable, quickly pulling a blanket over Brian.

Vince sometimes surprised himself, and others, like in this moment, as he found out he didn't mind having his, half naked little brother, who was only covered with a blanket, practically laying on top of him and more or less snuggling his face into his neck. It wasn't awkward or embarrassing. It felt...right. 

This is what family do, and honestly he was in need of some damn comfort himself after this, and his little brother offered it freely, as he so often would do.  
Feeling a hand ruffling his hair, he looked up to see Dom smiling back at them, Brian already letting out soft little snores against his neck, and Vince quirked a smile towards his older brother.

"Sleep tight brothers. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
With that Dom straightened and left the room, confident that Vince would take care of their brother, their family member. 

Just as he always had done, and always would do.

~End


End file.
